Framework
: "Radcliffe built a world. A world exactly like this one. Every molecular detail the same. Just with a little less hurt. For each of us." : ― Phil Coulson The Framework is a simulation created by Holden Radcliffe and adapted from a S.H.I.E.L.D. development program designed by Leo Fitz. It was later used by Aida after she determined that Radcliffe's potential for regret could endanger the Framework, after which the simulation became a world where HYDRA took over. The Framework was deleted after Aida's plan concluded. HYDRA was eventually reformed after the Red Skull made a surprising return to Earth, and the organisation was able to develop a highly advanced version of the Framework, similar to Aida's program, that saw HYDRA in world where they had achieved world domination. History Prototype The Framework was designed by Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons as a training simulation for agents, where they could act out situations with no physical harm being done to them in the real world. While at the Playground, Simmons used an early version of the Framework to walk through her lab, offering Fitz pointers on various issues currently with the design, including the fact it appeared to make her levitate off the ground while using it. Radcliffe's Program Sedating Melinda May Holden Radcliffe used the Framework to keep Melinda May from escaping while her Life-Model Decoy had assumed her place within S.H.I.E.L.D.. Initially, May experienced getting a massage and facial but she resisted the program, eventually breaking out and fighting Radcliffe and his personal LMD Aida. When Aida overpowered and sedated her Radcliffe reprogrammed the Framework with a simulation where she became stuck in a seemingly endless loop of escaping and attempting to fight against Aida again and again. Interrogating Billy Koenig In an attempt to find the Darkhold and take it back, Holden Radcliffe allied himself with the Watchdogs to kidnap Agent Billy Koenig who knew where the Darkhold was being kept. To prevent the Superior from causing bloodshed, Radcliffe sent Koenig into the Framework where he experienced a puppy. Once the Framework finished mapping Koenig's memories, Radcliffe entered them, discovering that the Darkhold was held inside the Labyrinth vault. New World Order A New Reality Doctor Holden Radcliffe eventually redesigned the Framework so the user would be able to correct their greatest regret. He used the Framework to allow Agnes Kitsworth to be put inside it where her mind could live on long after her body died from a brain tumour he could not cure, allowing them to continue their relationship with Kitsworth forgot all about living in an alternative digital reality. Due to the fact that said regret was often a single defining moment in the user's life, such as the Rescue in Bahrain, however, this correction often resulted in the user becoming a drastically different kind of person. Sometime later, Aida captured Fitz, Jeffrey Mace, Phil Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie before uploading all of their combined consciousnesses into the Framework. Each had the biggest regret of their life undone and the Framework extrapolated their mark on its history in the same fashion as May. Following the Siege of the Playground, Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons decided to enter the Framework and extract their colleagues, unaware that the changes to each individual's life resulted in the formation of an alternate reality simulation where HYDRA had replaced S.H.I.E.L.D.and the Inhumans were hunted and captured. Change in Purpose Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons soon discovered the fascist regime ruled by HYDRA, but were surprised to discovered how different their friends were inside the Framework. Leo Fitz was a ruthless doctor and second-in-command in HYDRA, Melinda May was a high-ranking operative in HYDRA, Phil Coulson was a history teacher and Alphonso Mackenzie lived with his daughter. The two joined S.H.I.E.L.D., which operated as a resistance led by Jeffrey Mace, who was an Inhuman in the Framework. With the aid of virtual incarnations of people who were dead in the real world, like Grant Ward, Antoine Triplett and Burrows, Johnson and Simmons tried to convince their friends about the real world, while fighting against HYDRA and its leader, Madame Hydra, Aida's alias in the Framework at the same time. As Johnson and Simmons almost succeeded in gathering all their friends, Mace was killed in the Framework, killing him in the real world as well. Simmons then realized Aida's true plan for the Framework: In order to create a human body for herself, Aida needed a machine constructed out of Quantum Batteries. Putting the agents in the Framework was to prevent them from stopping her plan, and also using Fitz to design the machine through Project Looking Glass. Once Aida's plan was fulfilled, she could kill them all inside the Framework. Eventually, Johnson and Simmons managed to return to the real world with Coulson, May and Fitz, but without Mackenzie, who decided to stay with his daughter. Aida's plan for the Framework succeeded, as she created for herself a living human body. Digital Apocalypse Aida decided to delete the Framework and all its contents. Meanwhile, Elena Rodriguez entered the Framework in order to convince Alphonso Mackenzie to exit it. She woke up in the middle of the world's crisis. With the help of Holden Radcliffe, she found Mackenzie who still refused to leave. As more and more details were deleted from the Framework, Daisy Johnson created for Rodriguez and Mackenzie a way out of there. Only after Hope Mackenzie was deleted too, Mackenzie agreed to leave. As the last person in the Framework, Radcliffe accepted his death and was deleted before the Framework world was erased completely. Hail HYDRA Rebooted Red Skull resurrected HYDRA who managed to rebuild the Framework from traces left on server banks from the Watchdogs Submarine, leading to a new version of the Framework based upon New York City where HYDRA had absolute power. However, this also unknowingly resurrected the digital persona of Aida, Madame Hydra who continued to manage the Framework from within, continuing her plans to create another Synthetic Human body. Description The Framework is a computer simulation that can simulate various environments. These simulations can vary from simple recreations of the Playground, to an entire alternate version of modern day Earth, depending on what is coded in. Alongside this, the Framework can also create avatars of living beings. The user enters the Framework through a specialised helmet that uploads their consciousness into the simulation. Once the upload is complete, the Framework adapts to the user's environment through cerebral and physical re-calibration. The user's real life body, meanwhile, is left in comatose state while inside (which does not apply to the original early design). Nevertheless, if a user is killed within the Framework's reality, they will also perish in the real world. Category:Items